ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Doomsday Hunters
Doomsday Hunters 'is the 81th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Kohra and Psychobos have got a new prey by their mysterious contractor, a prey that is currently wrecking Las Soledad. But when Ben steps in the creature appeared to someone very familiar: Doomsday! Plot 'Kohra!' A dark shadow engulfed the huntress and moments later she was like floating in space. The Dark shadows eyes started to glow as like it was enraged. 'Sir, I shall not fail you but I need more time. It seems that my observations of the boy were too little and I have to fully observe Ben Ten...' 'Be quiet and listen to me. Let the Tennyson boy rest for now, I have said my sights on something else, something different. I need you and Psychobos on a field assignment. I want you to capture this!' A shadowy hand pointed at a group of stars. At the movement of its hand, it formed a big screen. On the screen, she saw an earthly military base, completely desolated. A big creature seemed to stand in the middle of the city as Technadon Robots open fire on the shadowy creature. Although their attack was a direct hit, he quickly appeared from the smoke and laid waste to his attacks. 'What is that?' Kohra asked in surprise and the shadow started laughing: 'Your newest prey: Ultimate Doomsday!' At the Ultimatrix Tower, we find Gwen in an argument with Cretox: 'How long are we going to let him running around. How many people do he has to kill before we finally are going to shut him down.' 'It is not our job to be cop, judge, jury and executioner, Gwen! These are decisions we can't make! Especially, if we are the victims of Blight's deeds!' 'Yeah? Well, capturing does really help, does it. Ben captured him once more yesterday morning and before dawn we had two dead plumbers and a plumber ship crashed in the Hudson! We have to stop him once and for all... For what he did to Sunny...' She looked at Antonio, who was depressed ever since Blight killed Sunny. 'We have to do something...' 'Now, we have to go to Las Soledad!' Ben interrupted them, according to the scanners, something's wrong. A spatial anomaly and lots of explosions...' Gwen looked at Ben but then faced Cretox again: 'We are not finished, Cretox!' 'Trust me, I know.' As they rode off to Las Soledad, with Antonio following on a motorcycle, Ben asked the rest what they found was going on in Las Soledad: 'Maybe, it is one of Rozum's men experimenting again. Could have warned us...' But as they almost reached their destination, they barely evade the flying torso of a technadon robot, that crashed into the road. Wondering who threw it, Kevin was unable to evade a sudden electric explosion in the middle of the street, just before they can enter the military base. The car crashed into a house and as they step outside the car, saw two aliens looking at them, as they stood on a different building. Ben recognize the first, green female raptor-like alien immediately as being Kohra, while the second was unknown purple Cerebrocrustacean. It was he who fired the electricity bolt. 'That is far enough, heroes of Earth. We will deal with you later but for now, we have more important things to attend too.' 'Are you always so melodramatic?' Kohra asked her companion but before the latter can react, Kongzilla crashed through their building, leveling in as Kohra managed to jump from it. From the rumble Psychobos was thrown aside as Doomsday lifted the weakened beast up by its neck. 'Doomsday? But how! I sent him to Earth, a few billion years in the future, where our sun has burned out and he and Darkseid couldn't do anymore damage to people...' 'He has changed,' Cretox remarked. Antonio arrived on the scene just in time to how Kohra's beast turned into an in crystals covered animal who was thrown at Antonio as Doomsday charged at Kohra. She was able to evade his attacks but when Ben tried to interfere with the battle, turning into Four Arms, Psychobos electrocuted him. 'No interfering, this is her challenge! And you will not interfere with the Program!' 'Stun that dull creature already, Psychobos! They are of no importance to us now! Do what the Collector have told you to!' Kohra yelled angry as Doomsday almost crushed her with one of his punches, missing her by only a few inches. Her beast, who still was in the form of a Krystalak, attacked Doomsday from behind. His teeth and claws were strong enough to puncture the beasts skin and Doomsday screams: 'Get off me!' Meanwhile Gwen's open fire at Psychobos but he revealed that he was in fact wearing an amulet that protected him for Mana-based attacks. He summons a second wave of minions, a second wave of Technadon Robots, before trying to electrocute herself. 'No, not my Sunny!' Antonion jumped in front of Psychobos attack and was electrocuted by a high voltage attack, knocking him down. 'Did he just called me "Sunny"?' 'This is going to be years of therapy!' As Doomsday grabbed the beast from his back, he threw the beast at Kohra who barely evaded her animal. 'Psychobos! Stop fooling around and use your weapon on Doomsday!' As he was distracted, Ben was ready to attack Psychobos but was stopped by Cretox who urged him to go fight with Doomsday: 'If THEY capture him, we will find ourselves in a whole world of trouble but if they fail and that beast roams free...' Ben agreed and run towards Doomsday, while shouting that he is going to turn into Solarbeast while jumping in the air. But things didn't go as expected as he turned into a similar but seemingly different alien: Nightwolf. 'What is this...' 'Solar Beast and Nightwolf are the same species but they change between night and day,' Cretox explain while trying to attack Psychobos' robots. Psychobos laugh at his 'feeble' attempts of taking on his army. 'Use mist' Cretox murmured when one of the Technadon drones pushed him in the ground. Ben ran towards Doomsday, firing a dark energy blast at him but the beast resisted the blast and kept running and he hit Ben which such force that the latter crashed in the wall surrounding the complex, leveling three buildings in the process. He created a giant smoke screen, a thick mist that was impossible to penetrate, makeing him as good as invisible As Doomsday looked around searching for his other opponent, Kohra yelled again to Psychobos to sedate him but yet again he ignored her as his forces were giving Kevin, Gwen and Cretox the fight of their life (Antonio was still knocked out by the attack earlier.) Suddenly the earth started to crack behind Doomsday as a humanoid sea scorpion, named Kabutoxon grabbed him from behind. But where the pinchers would be able to break through the armour of its regular prey, it was pretty ineffective to the diamantlike skin of Doomsday. He grabbed the sea scorpion and threw it front of it and tried to crush it between his foot but the creature escaped by crawling the ground. Ben returned to the battle and fire as he appeared at a building on the other side of the site and leaped in the sky from which he fired a second, more powerful dark energy blast, but the attacks still miss the efficiency of Solarbeast and the blast only managed to send Doomsday crashing through some Technadon Drones and the behemoth was still standing tall. Doomsday now attacked any robot close to him, clearly he didn't differentiate between friend or foe, before charging at Kohra who called her beast once again: 'Now!' The ground crumbled beneath him and a giant worm appeared trying to swallow Doomsday but the latter wasn't impressed at all and with a single punch ending the battle, knocking El Gusano Gigante unconscious. Kohra was enraged by Psychobos lack of help and as she commanded him to activate the sedative matrix, a sword was thrown from the Heavens, piercing Psychobos remote in the ground, eliminating this opportunity. Before Kohra could react to the new threat, Ben knocked her with NinjAvian before looking at the newcomer. To his surprise, he saw it was Irichlos landing in their midst. Doomsday ran towards Ben but Irichlos stopped him: 'Enough... You surely surpassed even my highest expectations, Doomsday. You are the perfect weapon.' 'Weapon? How do you mean, weapon?' Ben asked as Doomsday lowered his arms. 'Yes, a weapon. You know this... this thing's history. It is a weapon by design, super soldier. The only thing I had to do, was retrieve it and do some modifications. Magnificent, isn't he.' 'What do you think you are doing, Irichlos.' 'Preparing for war...' With a smirk on his face, he looked at Ben before summoning a sword behind him as Gwen charged at him. She stopped before colliding with the blade but still demanded an explanation. Irichlos turned around and smiled at them all: 'All will be clear in the end, but thanks for the training exercise. Now, if you don't mind, I still have other things to do, things that doesn't involve you.' 'You insignificant integrate!' Psychobos suddenly yelled as he tried to electrocute Irichlos and correct his previous mistake but the man simply threw his shield in the ground that grew to a seize that would be able to stop a train before launching it Psychobos, leaving a large trail in its wake. He turned around and before anyone could stop him, he and Doomsday vanished in thin air. 'Well, at least we have Kohra and Psychobos,' Kevin tried to be positive but when they turned around they saw that the duo and the animal were gone as well... Kohra and Psychobos woke up in a dark realm with their mysterious contractor. 'Kohra? Psychobos? Where is Doomsday?' Kohra grimaced by his annoyance, fearing him as she refused to look at him: 'The Knight came to retrieve his little pet. There was nothing we could do.' 'You could have done plenty... Yet you've failed me once more...' 'It is all because...' 'Don't bother with excuses, I've seen everything. So, give me one reason to keep you both alive?' 'We still can go after the Ultimatrix, you know...' Psychobos tried to sweet talk. 'Well, only one of you is required for that mission, no... But as I feel merciful, both of you will be re-assigned to your previous assignment, don't make me regret my mercy...' Unbeknownst to any of them, someone had been observing them. A tall, thin figure, sporting a golden mask and large wings was sitting in a chair, looking at portal-screen, with his fingers crossed. 'So, we are talking war now, Irichlos. Excellent, we are longer overdue... He waved with his hand, dissolving the portal as he stood up and walked to a window and looked out over a shadowy world: 'It is time to get the band back together...' Aliens Used *[[Four Arms|Four Arms J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensFourArms.png|'Four Arms Nightwolf.png|'Nightwolf' NinjAvian.png|'NinjAvian' ]] *Nightwolf *NinjAvian Characters *Antonio *Ben *Cretox *Gwen *Irichlos *Kevin Villains *The Collector Kohra by ferain-d4vtahq.jpg|'Kohra' Psychoboss.png|'Psychobos' YPTechadon.png|Techadon *Kohra *Psychobos *Techadon Robot Nemetrix Aliens Used *El Gusano Gigante (First Appearance) Godzilla_Neo_EL_GUSANO_by_KaijuSamurai.jpg|El Gusano Gigante Kabutoxon.png|'Kabutoxon' Kongzilla.png|'Kingzilla' Godzilla_Neo___KRYSTALAK_by_KaijuSamurai.jpg|'Krystalak' *Kabutoxon *Kongzilla *Krystalak (First Appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance